Espy:Tales of a Femboy
by Vulpsis
Summary: High school sophomore Espy the Espeon is forced to go to school while wearing a girl's uniform. Little did he know that would be the start of a new life for him...
1. Espy, Hunter and Max

"You look like such a pretty girl Espy!"

"awww look at the sissy!"

"Sorry Espy, you can't sit here. Boys only!" Espy's pink face was blushing a vivid red. He held his school text books against his chest while he passed his peers whom were already in class. This was the first day of high school and Espy was wearing the girl's uniform instead. His classmates all wore jeering faces while laughing at his outfit. it was obvious that Espy wasn't having a good day at school, it was his first day living with his grandmother and already things were hectic. His grandmother didn't have the greatest sight so when she went to buy his school uniform for the year she accidentally bought him a girl's uniform. Now he was stuck wearing a girl's skirt and white uniform shirt, it wasn't even the right skirt since his tail popped up with the skirt lifting it a tad bit. His panties would expose themselves if he forget to keep his tail between his legs.

"It's just for one day..." he said to himself. He wanted to stay home but his grandmother would not hear it. She said she'd go buy him the right uniform but he still had to go to school.

"It'll build character! Besides a young Espeon like you would look cute in anything!" she said. The moment he sat down a Luxio turned around in his seat and flashed a smile while raising his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner.

"So... Wanna go out to the movies... Baby?" the class was in an uproar. The smallest joke, regardless if it was funny or not, made the class laugh in unison. The noise of the class even reached the emptying halls prompting unrelated students and staff to peak in to see what the hubbub was about. This all went on until their teacher, a scruffy Hypno, walked in.

"Alright class... Settle down. Espy... What in Arceus' name are you wearing?" The class snickered once more while Hypno himself had to turn around to hide and stifle his own laughter.

Class went on as usual. Nobody made any noise or jokes for the first hour during History. It was a double period so Espy was relieved, he was sure they were over it... Until a crumpled piece of balled up paper came flying and flicked his ear. Espy flinched, scared at the moment since he was deep in his thoughts until he realized the paper landed on his desk. He grumbled before unfolding the paper.

A cute girl like you should go on a date with me! - Gerard.

Espy looked over and saw his classmate Gérard, a Growlithe, along with his pal a Poochyena. Gérard made kissy faces which made Espy blush and grimace. He simply ripped the paper in half... He wished this day would be over.

Midway through class Espy had another predicament. He really needed to pee. He had been holding it in to avoid running into anybody else but now he couldn't hold on much longer. He raised his hand to get his teacher's attention while he read out loud the history of anthropology and evolution.

"yes... Espy?" he asked, his eyes focused on him while his reading glasses slid down the bridge of his long yellow nose.

"Teacher... I really need to use the washroom..."

"Lunch is in half an hour. If you can hold it until then..."

"Teacher... I can't..." He whined while twisting his legs in agony to hold back the floodgates. Hypno rolled his eyes before raising a finger and using psychic to hover the hall pass to Espy.

"Be quick"

"Make sure you use the lady's room!~" One of the boys teased. Blushing, The Espeon quickly ran off.

When he reached the boy's room he nearly fainted. There a white sign hung *Out of Service. Please go to Basement* however the basement was 4 floors down and he knew he wasn't going to make it. Cursing, he slowly walked up to the lady's room.

"Maybe they won't notice..." The Espeon said to himself. "Maybe it's empty...and nobody would come in..." he shook his head though. "C'mon let's just run to the basement...it's embarrassing enough to be wearing this outfit!" But then a small squirt of pee trickled out and he knew he didn't have time. Slowly he opened the door and quickly scanned the porcelain white room to see if it was empty. The coast was clear and he ran into one of the stalls. He didn't have time to close it, he just lifted his skirt and lowered his panties. He sighed as the warm stream of urine hit the toilet, the satisfying sound of piss hitting water filled his ears and made Espy smilled, feeling content and relieved.

The stream didn't even finish when the door slammed open. Espy panicked and accidentally dropped his skirt down trying to close the stall door behind him.

"Oh no!" He cried out in frustration while his ears perked up and pick up the sound of two older boys stumbling in while laughing.

"Dude, Casino would never check here!"

"Shut up dude! Someone's here!" The stall door swung slowly open and gained momentum, exposing Espy, his private and piss soaked panties.

"The fuck? Why are you dressed as a girl?" asked a Mightyena.

"And why are you in the girl's washroom?" added the Houndoom. The two wore the khakis and white dress shirt that was required but they also had the senior emblem designed in front of the pocket.

"I I uhm..." Tears began to well up in his embarrassed eyes. "I'm sorry!" Was all he shouted before lifting up his wet panties. He was about to rush out until the Mightyena stretched his arm and blocked his path.

"What's the hurry, sweetie? We won't tell anyone who you really are... Hunter?" the two were now smirking while Espy can feel their pervy eyes detailing his every feature. hunter, the Mightyena, went over and locked the bathroom door.

"No... Please..." Espy muttered while the mightyena forced himself into the stall with Espy.

"Turn her around already, Max. I wanna see that fine ass again!" Espy squeaked when Max the Houndoom grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him out of the stall while turning Espy around.

"You're a sophomore... Right sweetie? That means today you should have been learning about the history of evolution... Interesting subject..." Espy tried to fight back and pull away from the two... But Hunter quickly swooped in and held his legs down.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Espy shouted. He tried to kick the Mightyena away but Max covered his mouth and shushed him, his muzzle rubbing closely against the Espeon's pointing ears before giving them a hot, wet lick. Espeon shuddered from the ticklish sensation, his little body quivering in their grasp from both fear and embarrassment.

"See... Thousands of years ago a bunch of us were still walking on four legs. We also could breathe fire, shoot water and were capable of harnessing more potent psychic power... Today we can merely cough soot and can only lift small objects... But some of our more feral instincts lingered as well... " Espy didn't know what the point of this lecture was. He wriggled in place when Max began to run his hand underneath Espy's shirt and run up along his back... Right above his tail.

"uwaaah... Stop that!" He said, his voice muffled by the Houndoom's hand. Espy's rear began to raise up from feeling Max's firm hand rub and tickle a sensitive spot that made Espy move on his own. Espy didn't understand what was going on, he felt like a marionette being controlled by the skillful strings that Max possessed.

"For instance... Some of us like me and Hunter there are descendants of canines... But you came from the Eeveelution line... You have traits of dogs, bunnies and... Cats." Espy's panties began to tighten, his pink face had a crimson red streak across his face while he practically bent forward and was leaning over for them now. Hunter finally let go of his legs only to lower his stained panties. (What's going on... why am I getting excited?) Espy though to himself. His legs were free now, he should be to kick them and run away... but his legs felt like rubber noodles. Hunter's hand ran up across the pink soft fur that his exposed leg possessed which only made Espy quiver and shake in anticipation. (Why do I... like this?) Espy wondered.

"SHE had an accident, Max" Hunter said while adding emphasis on the word 'she'. "We should really clean her up..." He added while his hand traveled to caress Espy's plump rear. Espy squeaked, his tail wagging for a moment. (Maybe... I am a girl...) He thought to himself. He didn't know what girls had underneath, he was still innocent in that regard. He lived a sheltered life before his parents passed away and nowhe lived with a possibly senile grandma.

"I know how to make pussy purr... And your little boy pussy is going to be purring for me from now on..."

Espy tried to cry out help but no one heand him yell. His screams echoed loudly in the washroom but the tightly sealed door muffled his pleas that only made it to empty halls. Espy's back bent forward while Max continued to rub at that sensitive spot. His finger was lubed up with the hand soap the dispensers pumped out. Max grew annoyed by Espy's yells and jammed a hand against his mouth to shut him up. Hunter took the moment of silence to step out and switch the out of order sign before closing and locking the door.

"okay dude, we're still good. " Hunter informed his partner.

"okay, good..." Espy muffled something against Maxs hand before Max pulled his head back, forcing Espy to stand up with his back still curving from feeling those nerves being rubbed. "Alright... Found it..." He muttered. Espy didn't know what he meant until his body suddenly shot up. His ass clamped up around Max's finger which curled up inside his flesh. "I'm about to show you just how much of a girl you really are!" Espy moaned and gasped while Max's finger began to rub along a ticklish area inside his ass. Espy's penis began to swell up and rise from the lowered panties. Hunter mocked him, Espy beginning to tear up from feeling so lewd and exposed to the two. Max's black finger slicked in and out, the perverted noise of the slippery soap slicking inside his narrow tunnel echoing and playing back in Espy's large ears again and again.

"Bend her over dude, I'm getting hot!" Max only snickered, his finger creating slicky noises while massaging Espy's prostate. He lifted up the hand that covered Espy's mouth and pushed his back to bend over the femboy all the way. Espy's ears flayed back when his cold, wet nose picked up an unfamiliar scent. Hunter had unbuckled his belt and pulled out his great red shaft. Espy stared in wide eyed surprise, he had never seen another boy's private like this... and the way it pulsed and throbbed with life made Espy curious. Why was Hunter's private so much bigger? Why did it swell in the bottom as well? His pondering was interruped though when Hunter's hand grabbed the back of Espy's head, pulling him closer to the throbbing flesh. Espy wanted to pull away... Or at least he thought he wanted to... But something about that musky scent made him curious. The potent stench gagged him at first but soon he felt intoxicated by the thick bitter scent. The scent felt like a heavy gas that coursed through his body, his legs wobbled some more while his head grew cloudy. (He's so big...) His eyelids grew heavy, his rear raised higher while his back curved some more. Hunter ruffled his head affectionately while looking down on him with a mischievous smile.

"You like that smell... Don't you sweetie?"

"Even further proof that you're a little faggy sissy girl..." Espy felt that familiar sensation of wanting to pee... but this time it was different. It was constant and every time Max's finger bumped and proddd against that sensitive spot deep within Espy felt the urge spike. But he now felt a different urge... he wanted to feel that throbbing flesh. He wanted to feel it inside his pussy... his boy pussy. His lips twisted with uncertainty before he gave into the instincts that heavy musk drew out andreached out with a delicate and fragile hand to feel that mightyena member.

So hard... So warm... He just wanted to taste it... His saliva was building up now... He had to..

Espy's small pink tongue dragged along the shaft while his hands reached out to pull down his pants and expose his furry grey orbs.

"You like how that tastes... Don't you... You little sissy?" It was salty, bitter and strong but Espy loved it... or at least he thought he did. The stench threw him in a foggy state, it felt like his mind was lost in thick misma and the only guide were these two men. Espy noddedhis head and looked up at Hunter with innocent watery eyes. "you're so fucking cute..." He growled. Hunter pulled back his cock and raised Espy by the chin. The Mightyena's face was blushing as well before he leaned and pressed his lips against Espy's. Espy was utterly shocked, his eyes widened once more before the fell halfway, his mind and body clogged by the male's masculine scent. Espy's hands pressed against the Mightyena's chest as Espy stood on his tippy toes to kiss back, Hunter's tongue was noticably larger and overpowered Espy's. It coiled and trapped the bitter tasting tongue and tasted every inch inside of him. (He's kissing me... and I'm kissing back...) Espy thought. When they broke their kiss Hunter gently guided the femboy down who obliged and went back to grabbing and kissing his dick as well. (How do I know what to do?) Espy thought to himself as he began to suckle the tip and cradle the balls. (Are these my real instincts? I am a girl...)

"Damn it... Now I can't hold it in... " Max pulled out his soapy finger before unzipping his pants. He pulled them down along with his underwear before gripping at Espy's sides. " You're about to lose your girly virginity... "

Espy's body rocked back and forth. His panties remained lowered and clug between his knees while his skirt hung in the air, swaying with each thrust made and blocked the view of his little pink member that leaked with pre. His hands gripped around Hunter's legs while his mouth wrapped tightly around the mightyena's member. At the other side Max's strong hands gripped around his hips and pulled him back repeatedly while his canine member Perpetrated the sissy boy again and again.

"Such a fucking tight pussy we found..." Max grunted while a hand rubbed up along the area above Espy's tail. Espy whimpered, his ass reflexively raising as high as possible while he slobbered all over Hunter's dick. Every thrust Max made filled Espy with a hot burning warmth. He felt the slimy tip pound against that spot and bringing out a foreign pleasure that made him squeak and moan involuntarily... it just felt too good.

"Look at her... She loves cock so much! What a nasty little girl we found..." The thapping sound of Max pounding his ass defended his ears. Each thrust stretched his little boy pussy out and made him writhe and moan in its. Hunter's cock felt so warm and say in his mouth and the creamy seed that oozed out was like an earned reward. Max's cock felt hot by comparison and rubbed along and pounced every little ticklish nerve that made Espy's little cock twitch and swell with excitement. For the longest this kept up, Espy occasionally gagged when he took too much of Hunter inside him, but he wanted to take it all in. He tightened his grip on Hunter's legs and went forward, his cold wet nose burying in the light grey fur that mightyena are well known for while Max's thrusts made it seem like Hunter was fucking his throat as well.

"Dude.. I'm about to cum..." Hunter grumbled. Espy's pointy ears twitched while his lithe tongue swirled around the tip. Wanting to make him feel good Espy began to bob his head faster, his mouth sucking and slurping harder.

"She wants her milk... Give her plenty to drink!"

"shit... She's too much... I'm gonna..." Hunter surprised Espy when he pulled out but Espy soon figured out why. Ropes of viscous white cum shot against his face, a squirting accidentally blinding one of Espy's innocent eyes while rh the test coated his pink furry face. Max saw this in the mirror and felt that climactic urge build up rapidly. He pulled Espy in close and pounded his boy pussy rapidly, Espy's cries now rising higher in pitch. Espy stood up, unable to stifle his voice when Hunter raised his finger and shushed him only for Max to pull him in close and muffle those girly cries with his own kiss. Nothing surprised Espy now and he kissed back, loving that spicy hot sensation of a houndoom's tongue overpowering him and tasting his mouth. Max didn't seem to mind that Hunter's taste linger... or maybe he loved it even more because of that. Espy didn't know, his body was too hot and bothered to think. He felt Max's hands slip underneath the shirt and rub along Espy's slim and soft furry pink chest while he fucked him hard and faster. Finally he gave one last powerful thrust before he emptied his hot cum right into the sissy boy's ass. Espy cried out, his pussy feeling so good as the warm milk coated his ass and face...

Max pulled out and admired the cream pie he just made. Espy fell onto the floor, the skirt covering nothing while his cum soaked ass and face was fully displayed.

"You should really wash up... Can't go to class smelling like dick you know..." Max reached down and offered a hand to the fallen Espy. For the first time Espy smiled and was about to reach out until an abrupt knocking noise startled the three.

"Espy?! Are you in there? What's taking you so long?"

"shit, it's Mr. Gnosis!" Max whispered before scrambling to the window. He jumped out of his pants and underwear before slipping the pants back on and holding onto his underwear in hand.

"That Hypno?!" Hunter asked while he helped Max climb out and reach a tree branch nearby.

"Yeah... Hey! Girly boy! Don't tell him what happened! Wash up! here! " Max threw the underwear at Espy before helping Hunter out the window as well. Espy struggled to get up, his rear still aching from the pounding he received. He reached the sinks as fast as he can and began to wash and scrub his face with soap and water. He heard keys clanging while Mr. Gnosis complained about the number of keys. Without much thought he threw away the pee stained panties in the nearest trash can and quickly slipped on the underwear before the door swung open. There Mr. Gnosis looked directly at Espy who froze on the spot. Fear, guilt and shame quickly swelled up at once.

"Espy?! What's wrong?" Espy said nothing. He felt the first wave of fresh air blow into the bathroom from both the opened door and window. That was when his head finally cleared up and he realized what happened. Tears began to well up while Espy's head hung in shame. He felt dirty now, used, and most of all scared.

"I-I'm sorry... T-Teacher..."

"Espy! It's alright! I understand you just wanted to hid-" Mr. Gnosis paused when he stepped in and noticed the panties in the garbage can. His eyes then trailed down and saw a thin yet evident trail of white fluid. And to top it all off the stench in the washroom didn't smell like a bathroom... no it was a scent that Mr. Gnosis was familiar with.

"oh... Espy.." He reached out and hugged the espeon who only sobbed against his chest...


	2. Espy solo: Coming Out

When the final bell rang an explosion of students poured into the halls in an excited frenzy. That first day of school excitement was over and a sea of varying pokemon took to the lockers or walked in couples or groups to catch up or generally socialize among their peers. Espy overheard a couple of snickers from his classmates while they walked past but he paid no mind. All that joking earlier seemed petty after what he had gone through earlier today. The conversation he had with Mr. Gnosis was still lingering in the back of his head...

"So you won't tell me who did this to you... Fine" The tall and humble Hypno seemed less like an authoritive figure and more of a concerned adult to Espy. Mr. Gnosis was sitting on his knees and scrubbing the mess with wads of soapy wet paper towels.

"I'm s-sorry... It's because I didn't know I was a girl..."

"You're not a girl, Espy. And even if you were this still would have been wrong." Mr Gnosis threw the notion out of his head that Espy genuinely thought he was a girl. What he didn't know was that the Espeon was ignorant and innocent, especially for his age. "Besides I'm Pretty sure I know who did this... Max and Hunter were last seen on this floor before disappearing. I'm sure those two climbed out of... "

"N-no... It wasn't them." Mr. Gnosis paused and looked up directly at Espy, a single eye raising suspiciously while his trademark glasses slid down the bridge of his nose.

"Then who did this to you?" Espy stood quiet. He wasn't sure why he was defending them but he knew that if he told the truth then something terrible would happen to them... And Espy didn't want that. Especially since they seemed so nice to him after they finished... Mr Gnosis waited for a response before sighing and continuing to scrub at Espy's pink furred legs. "If you need someone to talk to you can always come to me. "

"I wonder if I should go see Mr. Gnosis..." Espy thought to himself while walking through the crowded halls of the school.

"Oh hey! You must be new here!" Espy's ears shot up when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned and saw a pretty umbreom about his height smiling.

"My name is Umbrella! What's yours?"

"m-me? My name is Espy..." He replied with a hung head.

"Heh, you must be shy! It's okay, I was just wondering if you were interested in joining the girl's club for this school? I'm the senior in charge this year and I'm going around talking to the freshness. Oh but your not a freshy..." Espy's face grew red upon the accusation once more before Umbrella eyed the emblem that was printed on Espy's breast pocket.

"H-hey... I'm not a girl..." He said as quietly as ever.

"Hm? What did you say?" Umbrella asked, her long black ears twitching to pick up Espy's voice over the crowd.

"I said I'm not a..."

"Hey sweetie!" An arm reached out and hugged Umbrella from behind. She blinked in surprise while she turned her head but soon she smiled comfortably and reached up to smooch Max on the cheek.

"Hey babe! I heard you pissed off Casino again"

"It was Hunter. He..." Max's smile dropped when Umbrella's ears relaxed and revealed the small and blushing Espy standing right there, staring up at him. "... Who's this?" Max asked, feigning ignorance before turning to face Umbrella. (I guess he doesn't want anybody to know...) Espy thought to himself. His lips scrunched up while he tried to look anywhere else but the couple.

"Oh, just someone I wanted to invite to the girl's club. Some of us worry about extra curricular activities you know!"

"um... I'm sorry..." Espy said trying to excuse himself before turning and walking towards the exit. His abrupt departure confused Umbrella while Max watched him leave.

"Alright! If you want to join come to Ms. Rachel's class After school!" She shouted to Espy.

"Is she alright?" Max asked as he watched Espy leave.

"She probably just got a crush from looking at you, just like me~" She said with a giggle before holding the mightyena close in a hug. She raised and twirled a finger around one of his horns while giving him that lovey dovey look. Max forced a smile while he held his girlfriend close. In the back of his mind he was thinking of Espy... But he didn't want to make Umbrella suspicious. He just smiled back at her and leaned down to nuzzle his snout against her nose.

"I love you, sweetie..."

"I love you too~" The two didn't see but Espy had turned around right before pushing the exit doors opened. He glared and felt a bitter jealous sensation when he saw the two kissing mouth to mouth.

Espy's home was never quiet during the day and evening. His granny paid back against the recliner in the living room and did nothing but watch TV or listen to the radio when she cooked. She wasn't that old but years of neglected mental input had weakened her mind and left her a shell of her former self.

"Espy! How was your day?" Granny asked before hoisting herself up from the sofa. She wasn't heavy but her muscles had gone weak as well. She lived a lazy and comfortable lifestyle after the death of her daughter and son-in-law. She rarely left the house and at times she'd call Espy by his mother's name, mistakening the year she lived in.

"It was... Okay Granny."

"None of the kids made fun of you for wearing a girl's uniform, did they?" "

"Actually Granny..." Espy said while she walked up to him, her hunchback posture making Espy seem taller by comparison. He wasn't sure on how to say this, or even if Granny was the right person to ask. He wanted to ask if he was a girl, if his parents had somehow mixed that up. They always pampered him and protected him but they didn't leave him the knowledge he so desperately desired. "... No. No they didn't." Granny smiled before pinching a cheek, her face was beginning to wrinkle but there was no doubt some charm left in this woman.

"I'll cook you something to eat, go do your homework sweetie"

"okay Granny" Espy headed upstairs to his room, his mood warming up now that he was home. (Granny always calls me sweetie... Max called Umbrella sweetie...) Espy thought to himself trying to correlate the two. It was a loose correlation, but for someone as sheltered as him it was something that he connected. (Maybe Granny knew I was a girl all along... )

He tossed his backpack aside onto the bed before taking a seat and staring across the room at the mirror topped dresser. The large reflective oval showed Espy how he looked, his skirt covering his privates and snow white shirt clinging tightly to his chest. (I can't be a girl...) He finally said before getting up and walking up to the dresser. He remembered earlier that Umbrella's shirt poked out, her well endowed chest proving that she was in fact can girl. However his eye fell onto a picture he still clinged to, a family portrait. His dad, a a tall and powerful Luxray and his mom, a short yet beautiful Espeon. His dad wore his Navy Blue outfit from when he joined the military and his mom wore a fancy pink dress that complimented the light tone of her fur. Eyeing her chest Espy noticed that his mom was actually quite flat, at least, compared to Umbrella. Not only that but every little feature and tuft of fur seemed to match, and his mom was obviously a girl too.(but mom didn't either... Maybe not all girls have them... And I was really small compared to Hunter and Max...) His hand began to move on its own, Espy's little pecker now poking out and stretching against the underwear that Max gave him. (Hunter... Max...). Those two... What they did to him was wrong but... (they called me a girly boy... Was it them making fun of me for thinking I was a boy?) Espy's hand fumbled with the underwear while his skirt crinkled with the slightest movement. He was feeling hot like before and he had the senior duo's voices stuck in his head. (they called me she, and Max has a girlfriend... He wouldn't do it with a boy... And I...) he shuddered as he rubbed along his shaft with a nervous hand. (liked it...)

He couldn't recall when he had laid back and in bed. The springs were rocking gently and his backpack rocked with his little humps on the edge of the bed before it inevitably fell off. Espy still had everything on, his shirt, skirt and even shoes! But there was a particular article of clothing missing. Max's underwear were scrunched up against Espy's face, his hand holding it close while the other wrapped around his member and rubbed along the short yet hard member. (Max... Max... Make my pussy purr...) The smell of that musk clung stubbornly inside his nose. The scent made Espy remember exactly how they touched him, how Max's finger slipped inside and made Espy discover that he was a girl. He remembered the warmth of Hunter's cock, how bitter it tasted and how salty his pre was. (oh Max...) He flipped over onto his stomach and raised his rear high. His slender dual ended tail raised high up in what someone would assume was an offering. below he was stroking himself hard and fast, Espy gasping and moaning in his first act of masturbation. He longed to feel Max enter behind him again, he loved the sensation of his hot cock prodding inside, thumping against his pleasure button and making him moan out for his touch again and again. His nose was buried in the underwear while he bit down on the pillow. He couldn't hold it back, he felt like he was drawing himself to pee... but it was stranger. The urge was building up and his legs grew weak and wobbly. (I gotta get up... I gotta go to the toilet...) He thought to himself while staying still in that lewd position. The more it built up the faster his hand moved. (I'm gonna pee... I gotta pee...) He thought to himself before elicitating a quiet feminine moan. (Max... it feels so good!) He tried to flip over to get up to pee right before it happened. His legs squeezed together to try to hold it back but he couldn't. He came hard all over himself, seemingly endless stream of his warm virgin cum splattered all over himself. Espy's couldn't supress any moans and accidentally mouthed a bit of his own salty semen. The pleasure was overwhelming for his first time and when it ended Espy merely laid back, panting while reaching up to feel the warm liquid that splattered across his shirt and face. He saw that it wasn't pee but in fact something thicker, whiter and sticky. (Th-this...) He said before bringing his fingers up to his mouth. (It's good...)

After that little experience Espy got up to change. He dressed up in his casual jeans and white shirt but after looking at himself in the mirror he felt... disappointed. He didn't like how he looked as a boy anymore, it felt unnatural to him now. He opened his drawer and saw the other pairs of girl's uniform that his granny accidentally bought. (Maybe I can get her to buy me more girl clothes...) He thought to himself as he held up the tighter and smaller shirt against his chest.

"Espy! The food's ready!" His granny shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Espy replied. He lifted up the skirt from the drawer and looked at himself in the mirror. (I'll ask her!) He said before rapidly changing clothes. He switched into the skirt and school girl shirt and even equipped the dark grey vest that he avoided to wear earlier when he still thought he was a boy. He then ran downstairs and saw a piping hot bowl of soup waiting for him on the kitchen table.

"It's your favorite, Esperelda!" His granny stated after throwing a mere glance at her. Espy was sure she knew who he was, it wasn't the first time he was referred to as his mother. Espy never corrected her though, he did once and his granny fell into a deep depression after she was reminded of the accident. Right now she looked so happy, child, grandchild, why did it matter if she thought her daughter was still alive?

"Thanks... mom" Espy replied giving into the fantasy.

"Not a problem dear."

"Oh, mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go clothes shopping? I need some new outfits?" Granny's smile widened as she chuckled to herself before ruffling the top of Espy's head.

"Sure sweetie! Finish up your food first, I'll go take a shower!"

The next day the class rose up in an uproar again when they saw Espy wearing his school girl's uniform. This time though a few eyebrows were raised when Espy merely smiled back. He wasn't embarrassed this time, no he was happy. He was holding the secret that he was actually a girl this entire time and... it felt right.

"Espy! I thought your grandma was going to get you a boy's uniform?"  
>"Did you find out you were actually a girl?" Shouted Gerard.<p>

"I did!" Espy chimed before walking up to his desk. The class fell silent. There wasn't the pretentious sound of laughter anymore but rather quizzical huhs and kids asking what. "I didn't know until yesterday! My parents never told me and bought me boy's clothes. My granny and a couple of friends yesterday made me find out!"

"I uh..." Gerard was quiet, but his orange red face seemed to redden a bit more. "I was serious about that date, by the way."

"What? Dude, you gay?" His poochyena pal asked.

"What? He looked like a girl and now he's actually a she! How is that gay?"

"Well it kind of makes sense, he sucked at sports and always cried easily..."

"SHE" Gerard insisted. Espy only giggled before dropping his backpack on the floor and opening it up to bring out his homework and textbook.

"Thanks but no thanks Gerard. I have someone else in mind..."

"Who?" The Luxio student who sat in front of her asked. "It's me, right? Gerard's an asshole and..."

"Oh my god, you horndogs" A female Leafeon student said with a roll of her eyes.

"What? You mad that nobody's flirting with you, Lisette?"

"No, I'm just disgusted that you all get excited over a girl who thought she was a boy all this time."

"Oh yeah? Well..." The class went on in the background for Espy who simply scribbled on a blank sheet of note book paper. He continued to scribble and draw the same thing over and over. Espy + Max... all of them drawn in little hearts...

"Sorry I'm late again class, I... Espy? Wasn't your grandma supposed to come and exchange the outfits?" Espy's trance was broken when his name was spoken. He straightened up and looked at his teacher's authoritive gaze.

"Turns out Espy was a girl this entire time" Gerard answered for her. Mr. Gnosis' eyes never left Espy's. Instead he merely sighed in what sounded like disappointment before turning and directing his attention to the chalkboard.

"Come see me after school Espy." Was all he said before starting class.

The rest of the day was the best day for Espy. All the boys who either ignored him or flat out disliked him now all seemed to be interested now that they knew he was a girl. Boys helped him out in the halls, the girls chatted up with him and asked how he thought he was a boy and found out he was a girl during gym and in lunch Gerard and his friends sat next to him and goofed around. Socializing was always embarrassing and awkward for him as a boy but now that he believed he was a girl everything seemed to fit. He was convinced now more than ever that he was indeed a girl.

When the final bell rang the usual storm of students flooding into the halls occured. Gerard stuck around with Espy and chatted up with him.

"So, is it alright if I walk you home?"

"I can't yet, Mr. Gnosis wanted to see me."

"That lame pedophile? You're not actually going to go, are you?"

"Well yeah, he said to" Espy said with total conviction. He was always one for the rules and the thought of disrespecting a teacher and disobeying was a new and foreign concept for him despite the troublemakers in class.

"Screw him, you don't have to go. He probably just wants to feel you up." Espy paused and remembered how Mr. Gnosis was scrubbing his legs... maybe he didn't want Espy thinking he was girl so he could have him for himself? Maybe he was a pervert and wanted to do the same thing? Or maybe he was overthinking it, a lot of things were buzzing in his mind. He shut the locker and equipped the lock before heading to Mr. Gnosis' class.

"Alright, I'll wait for you!" Gerard said. Espy turned the corner and saw Umbrella at her locker. Umbrella threw a side glance before smiling and waving at Espy.

"Oh hey! Did you think about joining the girl's club?" Espy saw the door to Mr. Gnosis' class open. Next door though was Ms. Rachel's class where Lisette and a Flaaffy entered while giggling amongst themselves. Espy wanted to run up and say hi to Lisette but that nagging obligatory sense of Mr. Gnosis' order was still lurking in the back of his mind. What Gerard said made sense... and with a smile Espy nodded.

"I'd love to join!"


	3. A Dreamy Opportunity

Espy shuddered in tingly delight while he gasped in surprise. Max's strong hands were traveling beneath his shirt and rubbing along his pink fluffy belly and chest.

"Espy… you're so beautiful…" Espy's face burned brightly from an embarrassed blush from hearing those words. He looked down at Max and saw the sincerity his gleaming red eyes gave. Espy was sitting atop of Max on a sofa in a dimly lit room. Nothing else was visible. Nothing else mattered right now. Espy's new skirt draped and covered Max's lower region. It hid the fact that Max's hot member was poking out from his unzipped jeans and rubbed along Espy's own privates. He wasn't wearing any panties for this occasion.

"N-no I'm not…" Espy replied with a pout. He was too shy and embarrassed to do anything. He merely sat there on top of the Houndoom, his dainty pink hands on his shoulders while Max's hands lifted up and removed the Espeon' shirt. Espy raised his arms to let the clothing slip off. He was submissive and prone to Max's desires. He could sense it and continued to lead the way. His hands grasped at his curvy hips and adjusted the feminine espeon to sit right atop of his member. It slid in Espy's tail hole with ease and within seconds Espy was biting his teeth from feeling that hot member penetrate his boy pussy and thrust against his sensitive G-spot. The sofa creaked loudly with their movements while Max's hands gripped both sides of his waist and pushed and pulled the girly boy in timing with his humps. Espy hugged around Max and buried his head into his chest while Max continued to hump into him at a vigorous pace.

"So beautiful, the way you sound like a girl when your pussy is getting pounded…"

"S-shut up! I'm a…I'm a boy!" Espy argued back while he held onto Max trying to brace himself for the ride. His eyes were shut tightly while he bit his lover lip in an attempt to suppress his cries.

"Oh? Then why do you sound like a girl? You're weak like a girl and even dress like a girl?" Max gradually slowed down his humps only to lift Espy up by gripping at his plump rear and moving him down to lay down against the sofa. Espy yelped out in surprise when he was lifted up. He peeked out with a single eye when Max held his legs. He gripped his own shaft and adjusted himself before he began to hump against Espy again. Espy's eyes widened when he felt the tip of Max's hot canine cock now prodding directly against his prostate from this position. Espy's pink furred legs were bent over Max's shoulders as he glared down at Espy with a self-satisfied smirk. Espy's little cock twitched with every thrust made, that burning hot member was eliciting a cry and a moan each time his G-spot was so much as even tapped. That urgent sensation to pee was starting to build up, Espy couldn't see it but his cute little penis was beginning to dribble with pre.

"M-Max… Stop… I need to… I need to pee…"

"No, I'm not going to let you go… I'm going to make sure you leave here tonight knowing that you're a girl!" As he said this the houndoom leaned down close over Espy. Their foreheads met while Max's hands rubbed along his bare pink furred chest. Max grinned at the moaning Espeon before his head sunk down and hovered about the Espeon's breast. Espy felt a strand of drool slip out from his lips when he felt Max's hands reach up and rub along his perky nipples.

"Wuaaa… Max… max…" Espy could only bring himself to repeat the name of his love. Max's hot steamy tongue soon coiled around the nipple poking out from beneath the fur and drenched the sensitive nerves in thick slobbery saliva. Max was clearly trying to be as lewd as possible, his mouth made loud slurping noises that only made Espy feel dirty and perverse while his body did nothing but acted as a cock sleave for the fiery horndog. Espy's arms wrapped around the back of Max's neck and pulled him down closer. Max, feeling the silent consent that Espy was giving him, quickly changed to the other side and made sure to drench the other nipple in the same hot saliva before sucking and slurping in a loud and depraved fashion. Espy's hips began to hump on their own as he tried to hold back that overwhelming sense to pee. He felt it before, when he experimented with his own body after thinking about Max and Hunter. Now here was Max, on top and pleasuring Espy in so many ways…

"I-I need to pee… get off…" Espy let go and tried to push Max away but Max only pushed back with more force. His cock was now slamming against that pleasure button while his tongue drowned his nipples in fiery hot saliva. Espy's legs began to shiver uselessly as they hung up in the air supported by Max's shoulders. He couldn't hold it back, Max was too strong and his presence overwhelmed Espy. "I'm going to pee… I'm going to pee… Max! Max! Max!"

Espy awoke with a gasp. His alarm clock erupted in a high pitched buzz just when Espy came from the vivid dream. Drying saliva trailed down his cheek while Espy did nothing but twitch while the height of his orgasm erupt right when he woke up. Like two days ago he mistaken his climax for using the washroom and laid there beneath his covers feeling both relieved and ashamed of this little incident. His cock finally calmed down with a final spasm before it began to soften underneath his soiled panties. Espy sat up and rubbed his eyes, confused from waking up so abruptly. For a second he wasn't sure where he was until his brain finally booted up and reminded him that he was in his room and that he had school today.

"It was just a dream…" He got up from bed and felt a slight discomfort from his erect nipples brushing along the silky smooth pink pajama shirt he had gotten yesterday. He reached up and rubbed them gently, the image of Max treating them growing grainy as the memory of the dream began to slip out from his mind. (I think I need a bra now…) He thought to himself before removing his shirt. (My breast are beginning to grow) He concluded blaming the heightened sensitivity on puberty before slipping out of his pink panties and throwing them in the dirty laundry basket.

It was the third day of school. The initial freshy hunting excitement had died down and the school halls were filled with the routine chatter and buzz that accompanied every morning. Espy opened his locker and withdrew his text books for the next class before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with a gasp before sighing in relief.

"Oh, Gérard. You scared me!" the Growlithe merely grinned before offering open hands.

"Want me to carry those?" Espy shook his head before holding the books against his chest.

"I can handle it, thanks!" Gérard eyed the text books before stepping back to give Espy space. He smiled before closing his locker and accepting Gérard's offered path. "Thank you, sir!"

"You're welcome m'lady!" Espy giggled and stuck close to Gérard while they walked through the hallways. "So, you have biology next, right?"

"Uh huh. Lisette is saving a seat for me there."

"Heh, girls in the club usually stick together. You do seem a lot happier now that you um... You um..."

"Know that I'm a girl?" Espy finished.

"Heh, yeah. I didn't know that people can get confused like that."

"I know, I only found out because I saw how much different boys were in the washroom a couple days ago."

"Your grandma never explained it to you?" Espy's head hung a bit. Grandma was sweet but really she was just there. She loved to cook and offer support for him but there was a difference between taking care of someone and actually raising them. She was never a fully fledged parent to him, she didn't teach him anything or even knew what was going in the school.

"No, she didn't even know. She bought me a bunch of new clothes yesterday when I told her though so everything's good." Espy then turned the subject on him. "So, why are you acting so much nicer to me now?"

"I uh.. I uhm... Well" Espy giggled when he saw what a flustered mess Gérard became after such a simple question. Gérard's fire orange face reddened with a blush while he tries to think of a way to properly use words.

"Well?"

"Well um I know you said no already... But the new Great Ghastly movie is coming out and I was hoping you'd like to go see it with me... Not as a date or anything!" He quickly added. Espy giggled, as a boy he was shy and quiet but as a girl he couldn't help but feel sociable. He usually spent his days at home but yesterday was the first time he came home late because of the Girl's Club meeting and now he has friends wanting to hang out. The two reached the door to Ms. Rachel's biology class and Espy looked back up at Gérard.

"I'll think about it!" He said with a cheery tone. Gérard smiled and nodded before waving goodbye.

"Alright! I'll see ya!" He then began to run towards his own class. (Heh, he is kinda cute) Espy thought to himself before slipping into class.

"That concludes class for today students" Ms. Rachel said whilst closing the text book she held. Ms. Rachel placed it down before adjusting her glasses. She was a Gardevoir, a tall one that wore tight dress pants and a loose blouse that had the schools emblem on it. She was one of the few that lacked a chest horn so she didn't have to worry about physical accommodations. The bell rang and the kids quickly sprang out of their seats to the halls. Lisette and Espy got up and were about to chat until ms. Rachel called them over.

"We're having tonight's meeting at Umbrella's house today. I just wanted to pass that message along to you two."

"Umbrella's house? " Espy repeated.

"Hehe, don't worry. Max usually isn't there" Lisette added. Espy blushed and buried his face behind his school books.

"Also Espy I was told by Mr Gnosis that you two were supposed to have a little talk yesterday. What happened?" Espy gulped. He thought he would get in trouble but he expected a lecture from Mr Gnosis, not ms. Rachel.

"I uh... I wanted to join the girl's club and I thought I didn't have enough time for both." Ms. Rachel sighed before lowering her glasses.

"Lisette, can you leave the classroom please?" Lisette anxiously looked at Espy before nodding at Ms. Rachel. She left the class and closed the door behind her, all that was seen were her tall leafy ears before she left to her next class.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Espy asked, lifting his head up a bit while his ears splayed back.

"Mr. Gnosis raised some concerns the other day. Apparently he's worried that you are not actually a girl but believe you are. Espy, I need to ask..."

"I am a girl... I didn't find out how boys and girls were different until this past Monday..."

"Oh? And what is the difference?" Espy blushed harder.

"W- well boys have bigger... You know... And girls have um... Um... Pussy" Espy replied, remembering how Hunter and Max complimented his that day. Mrs. Rachel's face scrunched up a bit from hearing that term.

"Don't be so vulgar Espy. But that's not the only difference..." Espy's face lightened up when he remembered how perky his nipples were this morning.

"Oh! My breast! They're starting to grow!" Ms. Rachel quicker an eye.

"just now?"

"Y-yes. I was wondering, if I am a girl then I should be growing like Lisette, you or Umbrella! " Ms. Rachel grew self conscious at this point. She lowered her blouse and adjusted it so it would cling against her more tightly, she was just a B-cup like Lisette but Umbrella was the most well endowed with her D-cup size.

"W-Well...I guess some are just slower to blossom than others"

"I also saw pictures of my mom, she didn't look like she had any at all... "

"I see... Well. I'm sure Mr. Gnosis is just being overly concerned then. Go on to your next class. I'll be driving you girls to Umbrella's after school." Espy smiled and nodded, any concern she had about her being a boy was now completely gone.

"Gnosis was trying to convince Rachel that you were still a boy?" Gérard asked. The two were now sitting with each other at lunch. Gérard's friends didn't have lunch with him this year so the two sat alone.

"Yeah, he's getting on my nerves now..."

"Well what did she say? " He asked while ripping a ketchup packet over the burger.

"She just asked if I knew the difference between a boy or a girl... "

"Heh, I still can't believe you didn't know you were a girl"

"Neither did you!"

"I always had my suspicions!" Gérard said with a sly smile while he held his burger close to his mouth with both hands. Espy only giggled before noticing Max and Hunter standing in line. They usually didn't have lunch at this time which only means that they must've ditched class... Again. Gérard had bitten off a huge chunk and was chewing before he noticed and turned to see the Houndoom's horns sticking out above everyone else. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Max is here... And his stupid friend too..."

"..." Espy only stared, her chest starting to pound. There was something about seeing Max that made her anxious. They were close to reaching the lunch trays... Which meant she had little time left. "I'm going to go talk to him!" She said before getting up. Gérard merely turned his head, his white puffy cheek filled with burger as he watched in confusion.

At first Espy tried to speak up from behind Max, but her voice was too quiet and barely came out as a whisper. Him and Hunter were being rambunctious, joking and cursing out loud until Hunter playfully pushed Max against Espy. He turned his head to apologize quickly but then did a double take when he saw who it was.

"Oh, Espy!"

"Dude, you got a new skirt?" Hunter asked. Espy nodded and raised the riff of the skirt just a bit. It was red with black lines decorated across it, a style from ancient human times.

"Yeah, you like it Max?"

"Hm? It looks nice." He wasn't looking at it though, he looked back around and stared forward the line while Hunter's tail wagged excitedly.

"Hehe, I see where this is going..." Hunter said with a smirk at Max.

"Wh-what do you me-?"

"Max!" Espy flinched, so did Max. Running up to him was Umbrella. Nearly every boy in the vicinity stared at her bouncy chest as she ran. Max frowned just for a moment whole casting a side glance at Espy. She got the message, she won't be able to get close with Umbrella around. She felt a pang of jealousy rise whole Umbrella hugged his arm and lowered him just a bit so she could smooch him on the check. She then turned and waved at Espy.

"Hey Espy! What're you doing talking to Max?" Espy giggled nervously before rubbing the back of her pink furry head.

"I uh... I uh was just going to ask if he knew where you lived... Y-you know. For the girl's club meeting!" Umbrella blinked, she noticed Espy's nervous demeanor and was a little suspicious... But she just chalked it up to her well known shyness.

"Oh, Ms. Rachel is giving us a ride after school. She didn't tell you? "

"Nino! That's good to know! Well, see you after school then!" Espy backed up with a nervous smile and ran back to the corner with Gérard. Max continued to look ignorant about the situation while Umbrella merely watched Espy with curiosity. Hunter was merely snickering to himself even after Max elbowed him. He was having the time of his life.

Espy sat back down, panting and even sweating just a bit. Gérard was nearly done and eyed Espy inquiringly.

"What was that about?"

"Just me being stupid..."

"I don't know what you see in Max..." Gérard stated with distaste before mouthing the last of his burger. Espy merely looked down at her greasy pizza slice on her tray. Max was the one that taught her the difference between boy and girl. His touch made her shiver, his voice was deep and calming. His smell... Oh god his smell. Just being close to him reminded her about that day that felt so long ago... She loved him. She loved him for bringing him out and changing her world. She loved him for being the first to give him attention. She loved him because deep down... She knew that he loved her.

It was the first time she had been in someone else's home. Espy's home was bare and opened space. There wasn't much, just what they needed. Umbrella's house was huge, with all kinds of decorations and ornaments that made the house feel more like a knick knack store than anything. The dining room was where the girls were planning their upcoming events While Rachel and Umbrella's mom prepared snacks in the kitchen. They were in charge of Halloween's upcoming ball.

"So, what kind of theme should we plan?" Umbrella started off with a notepad in hand. The group sat around a large circular table with a mirror acting as the surface.

"We already did a pumpkin patch last year and before that it was vampire moon." Franny the Fluffy said while looking back at notes. Espy was eyeing the glass stand nearby where beautifully crafted butterfly pokemon made of gold rested atop of soft white satin.

"We could always go with the basic idea and just have a costume contest."

"That's sort of predictable..." Umbrella said to herself while tapping the pencil in her hands in deep thought. "What about you, Espy? What do you think?" Umbrella asked trying to get her involved.

"M-Me? Well..." She thought for a moment. She imagined her and Max standing alone in the middle of a moonlit pumpkin patch... "W-why don't we do the contest at a real pumpkin patch?" Suggested Espy.

"Do the ball outside? Would the school let us do that?" Franny asked.

"I don't know but it sounds romantic!" Lisette added. Umbrella nodded in agreement.

"We're getting a full moon this Halloween too, so if it's not cloudy that night we might not even need lights!"

"But how would we decorate?" Lisette asked.

"We could carve a whole bunch of pumpkins" Franny suggested.

"Max's parents have a pumpkin farm! We could ask them!" Umbrella suggested. Espy's heart skipped a beat just by hearing his name.

"First we have to ask the school. If we get the okay then we can head over Max's to scout the farm before we get ahead of ourselves..." Everyone nodded in agreement. Espy smiled. Hopefully... Him and Max can get some private time tomorrow!


	4. Chapter four

Espy awoke with a long and satisfied yawn before sitting up from her bed qne stretching her arms. She pulled off her blankets and found that her panties soaked again. It was from another wet dream involving Max the Houndoom again. She figured it was something common for a developing girl like her and didn't worry much about it.

She got up and tossed the panties into the dirty clothes before stumbling over to the washroom and turning on the shower. She stepped inside and closed her eyes as she let the warm water wash away all that morning grogginess. Feeling refreshed and re-energized she stepped out of the shower feeling like she could take on the world.

After making sure her lilac fur was nice and dry, Espy skipped over to her dresser. Just the day before, her dresser would've been bare and empty like a desert. Now, every single square inch of the surface was covered with all sorts of cosmetics. Plastic bottles filled wit nail polish, brushes with bristles of all sizes, and even some scented oil for the fur.

Espy leaned over the dresser with a leg kicking up in the air to get a better view of the mirror. She turned her face in all directions to see which side was her best before grabbing her cherry red lipstick. She giggled as she twisted the cap off the lipstick and smiled to apply it along every inch of her puffy lips.

After that was done she blew a kiss into the mirror before grabbing the next item. She widened her eyes and traced along her bottom lashes before putting the pencil down and practicing her winking into the mirror. After that she grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted the body fur lotion into her hand. She applied it against her cheeks and face before smearing it down across her body. A shudder went down her spine as she rubbed the oil over her body, even down in her privates.

Once she was done playing with her body she took a moment to really look at herself in the mirror.

"Is that... is that really me?" She whispered to herself. She was worried she may have messed up with the make-up but now she can barely recognize the sexy and beautiful girl in the mirror. She giggled before posing once more for the mirror. "I'm sure to win over Max now!" With a happy wag of her tail, Espy turned to the stairs and skipped out of her room. It was time to go to school, and she was looking forward to see how many heads she was going to turn.

Espy walked up to her locker and found Gerard waiting there for her as usual. When she got closer she noticed that Gerard's orange furred face had turned bright red.

"Espy? Are you wearing make up?" He asked.

"Yeah! It's my first time today. I didn't mess up anything, did I?"

"No! You look um you look nice." He stuttered. Espy giggled.

"Thank you!"

"So, what's the occasion?"

"Well the girl's club is having a meeting at Max's house and I wanted to look nice for the occasion."

"Wait, so you're coming to my house?" Gerard asked with a blink.

"Your house?" Espy repeated with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, Max is my brother. Well... half brother obviously." He mumbled.

"Really?! Then do you know if... if he's said anything about me?" Espy asked.

"No, we don't really talk actually. He's always with his friend Hunter or his girlfriend Umbrella."

"Oh..." Espy felt despair upon hearing that name again along with the usual pang of jealousy. The school bell rang abruptly which meant class was starting soon.

"Come on, Let's go to class."

After School Ms. Rachel drove the girls out to northern part of town while Max, with Umbrella and Hunter, lead the front with Max's own car. Espy was amazed to see the immaculate lawns decorated with colorful flowers and shuddered at how large and fancy the homes were in this part of town.

Max braked at a tall barred gate that protected a particularly large home that was practically a mansion to Espy. The gates hummed to life and opened up to allow Max and his guests come in. Inside Espy saw the pumpkin patch field that Umbrella mentioned yesterday along with a bunch of other types of gardens being managed by a decrepit Ludicolo.

Once inside the group of gals were invited to the living room by Max. Espy, Leafy, Flaaffy, Umbrella and Ms. Rachel began to chat about how the pumpkin patch field could be ideal while they sat on long comfortable sofa chairs. Hunter was surprisingly polite compared to his usual rambunctious self in school. He and Max were just talking within earshot of Espy on a different sofa.

"It's pretty huge! And the shed looks like it can hold sound equipment and even a stage!" Flaaffy exclaimed.

"We can have a band play or use a stage to give awards for best costume or cutest couple!" Added Leafy.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves girls." Ms. Rachel advised before turning her attention to Max. "So Max, is your father really willing to open up the pumpkin patch and shed for the School?" Ms. Rachel asked while clasping her green hands together.

"Of course!" A loud voice boomed from the other room.

Everyone turned their heads to the rather plump and stout Houndoom that walked in from the other room. He wore a fancy black tuxedo and was accompanied by a Gallade that acted as a butler. "Ms. Rachel! Haven't seen you since the last conference! Come, let us talk while your little club go on out and examine the patch and shed." He offered while walking up and offering an open hand to the Gardevoir.

"Oh my, if you insist Mr. Headroom!" Ms. Rachel accepted the gesture and stood up to walk along the old pudgy Houndoom and left the students on their own.

"Babe, you go outside. I have to use the washroom." Max said before planting a smooch on Umbrella's cheek. She giggled and nodded before her and the girls and Hunter got up to head on outside.

Espy fell behind the pack. Now that Max and Umbrella were separated she had to act hard and fast. She lowered a hand and closed her legs around it and pretended to jump around as if she needed to pee.

"Ah darn, I really have to go." Espy huffed.

"Just follow Max, he'll lead you to the bathroom." Leafy suggested.

"He went upstairs." Added Umbrella.

"Thanks!" Espy chimed before turning and running.

Max had just stepped out of the washroom before he jumped in shock from Espy's presence.

"Oh! Espy, you surprised me." Max said before sighing with relief.

"Hi Max!" Espy held her arms together behind her back before she stepped closer. "You know, I've been thinking about you." Espy couldn't register a definite emotion from his face. He was blushing which was a nice sign but he didn't seem happy or anything. In fact, he seemed nervous.

"You have huh? To be honest I'm surprised you joined the Girl's Club. I see you're wearing make up." He mumbled trying to steer the subject elsewhere.

"Yeah, it's thanks to you that I know what I am now." Espy reached out and grabbed Max by the hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere private!"

The two climbed up the old creaky steps that lead to the attic of the mansion like home. Espy eyed over the various antique junk and piled up boxes holding clothes, books or old tech. Max was clearly paranoid about leading Espy up here and was checking his back along the way. Espy walked up to the only source of light that was filtering through the lingering dust that hung in the air.

Finally feeling secure Max walked up to Espy and gazed outside the window that viewed Leafy and Flaaffy pointing while Ms. Rachel spoke with Max's father.

"It's a beautiful view." Max uttered.

"This is a beautiful home." Espy added before tilting her head to eye Max. He eyed her back for a brief moment but sighed.

"Listen Espy, I know what you're trying to do. But I need you to understand that I love Umbrella. What happened earlier this week didn't mean what you thought it mean."

"Then what did it mean?" She asked.

"I don't know. I've been beating myself up about it this entire week. It was actually my first time, doing that."

"So...I was your first?" She smiled as Max nodded his head.

"I was saving it for Umbrella. When we get married. I told myself that it didn't count, that it was just head and that it didn't matter because you were a-"

"But it did matter, didn't it?" Espy interrupted.

Max paused. He wasn't quite sure how to word anything right now.

"See, it was the spur of the moment. It was just a joke at first, what I said. But Hunter was actually doing it and seemed interested. I didn't want to seem like a pussy to him."

"So you did what you did because of Hunter?" Espy sounded hurt.

"No... I mean. Kinda? I'm not sure why I went through with it. I mean at the time I kinda did want to do it and like I said I thought to myself it wouldn't count. But obviously it did, I've been hurting ever since so now I want to make it clear right now that I'm not interested. If Umbrella finds out I-"

The two were then abruptly interrupted by footsteps running up the creaky stairs.

"Crap, hide!" Max whispered. Him and Espy ran behind a tall stack of boxes. Max piled a light box on the other to hide himself and Espy before the two peeked over the side. Umbrella strolled in to Espy's surprise. She thought that Umbrella was outside with the others.

"Max? Espy?" Umbrella called out. The two remained ducking behind the boxes. Max gave Espy a stern gaze and raised a finger against his lips. Espy nodded, she understood. Remain quiet.

Every step Umbrella took forward caused the old wooden floorboards to creak with a drawn out pitch. She drew closer, her looming presence making Espy's and Max's heart rate to spike off the charts. Espy could sense her approaching the boxes and almost began to panic, but then she felt Max's hand on her shoulder, his gaze as stalwart as ever.

Why did she have to fall in love with somebody already taken?

The two remained silent and felt a wave of relief when Umbrella began to walk away. Max began to relax and Espy smiled up at him until Umbrella broke the silence.

"Okay Hunter, the coast is clear." Max's eyes shot open upon hearing that.

"You sure we should be doing this up here?" Max's best friend asked.

"We've done worse. Plus nobody will come up looking for us. I told the girls that I needed to make an important phone call and to not bug me."

The two couldn't see but they could hear everything going on. Two pairs of feet walked across the wooden floorboards. Max or Espy couldn't make it out but they could hear the distinct noise of fabric rustling.

"Damn Umbrella, in Max's attic? You're getting riskier."

"You're one to talk. You're the one that sneaked into my room last night." Espy watched while Max's expression and demeanor gradually went from bad to worse. A dark finger was jammed into his maw and was nearly gnawed off while tears of betrayal began to form in the corners of his eyes. Espy wished she could help. She wanted to reach out and help him in his time of need but at the same time she didn't want to be caught.

The rustling of clothes quickly evolved into soft muffled moans while the slick gushy sounds of exchanging tongues filled their ears. Espy heard a push and Umbrella grunting when she was slammed against the wall. She could see their shadows stretching along the dimly lit walls and could make out what was happening next.

Hunter had forced Umbrella against the wall and slipped his gray hands underneath her skirt. Umbrella's legs stretched open while she looked back, her tail raised high and her ears splayed low. Her panties were then lowered to just below her ankles before Hunter lowered his pants some more. The sound was an impending realization for Max. Espy watched while he closed his eyes shut and held both his hands against the sides of his head below his horns before it started.

Espy watched the shadows. Umbrella was standing up forced against the wall while Hunter held her by her luscious hips. Soon the shadows began to rock against each other, the sounds of their crotches thapping against each other created further anguish for Max who merely attempted to rub his hands closer in a futile attempt to block out all sound.

"Jeez Umbrella you're soaking wet, does the idea of Max catching us make you excited?! "

"Sh-shut up! Fuck me harder! "

The rocking motions began to pick up. The thapping noise was quickly followed with a subtle sloshing effect with each thrust Hunter made. Umbrella's back began to curve while Hunter's hands traveled up beneath her shirt to grasp and squeeze at those breast that Espy envied so much. It wasn't long before Umbrella's tiny squeaks grew into full blown moans of pleasure.

Their shadows moved, Hunter had grabbed Umbrella by her hips and pushed against the single window that overlooked the front of the tall Gothic house. At first Umbrella tried to step aside but Hunter's gray furred hands forced her back.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Umbrella hissed below her breath. Hunter only grinned down at her before pushing his hand against her curvy back to press her against the window.

"I found out what turned you on. It makes sense that you only wanted to fool around when Max was around..." His hands slipped beneath her silky white button shirt once more and grasped at her breast while his cock pounded against her round ass.

"I-I don't know what you-you're...Ahhh...:"

Umbrella couldn't finish her statement. Her cries began to rise with rapid succession as Max's thrusts began to speed up. He had to reach over and cover her mouth with a hand while the other wrapped around her waist. He then humped as fast as he possibly can, his hips moved like a blur while Umbrella's muffled cries matched with his humps.

Soon her fluids trailed down her bare black furred leg and moistened the dusty wooden floor where she stood. Hunter was growling with delight as he moaned and sighed, the Mightyena clearly enjoying an orgasm of his own and pushing in to rest against Umbrella.

"I knew it... the thought of getting caught or being seen is what turned you on..." Hunter finally stated with a relieved sigh before pulling back.

"You're an asshole..." She panted before lifting back up her panties.

"Heh, was I right or wrong?" He asked with a smirk while peeling off his rubber. Umbrella pounded him with a pout before softening up and standing on her tippy toes to plant a smooch on his snout. "Come on, let's go back downstairs before they find us.

Max shook his head refusing to accept what had just occurred in his own home. Espy wondered if he was trying to deny the reality of the situation. All those words about love and promises were nothing but delusional daydreams for him now. Espy reached out a hand and mimicked Max's gesture earlier by grasping his shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. Max opened his eyes finally and revealed the heartbroken tears that accumulated inside. The salty drops dripped down onto the dry wooden floor while his lips were twisted in agonizing silence. Espy almost felt like crying from seeing his miserable expression but she merely gazed into Max with what he hoped looked like reassuring eyes and nodded.

Max nodded as well before he finally stood up.

"I deserved that..." He finally said after all that.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes... I did."

"No you didn't!" Espy repeated. "You cheated on her once, yeah. But at least you were trying to make amends! It sounds like she and Hunter were doing this for a long time already!"

"I... I can't believe it." Max fell onto his knees and buried his snout into his hands. "He's my best friend damn it, how could she?"

"I'm sorry..." Espy said trying to console him. She knelt down and rubbed a hand against his back while she held him close. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

When Gerard came home he found Espy and Max in the kitchen. He lowered his backpack and undid his tie before waving at his brother. Max waved back but didn't seem to express any other emotion. Espy on the other hand ran up and hugged Gerard as a form of greeting.

"Hey, Girls Club?" Gerard asked Espy.

"Yeah, but they left already."

"Where's Hunter?" Gerard asked while facing Max.

"He left." Max muttered.

"That's weird. He usually sticks around longer."

"Something happened." Was all Max said.

"Well, it was nice coming over Max. But I need to head home now." Espy said to change the subject.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." Max offered. Gerard hugged Espy before she and Max headed outside.

During the car ride the two said nothing for a long time. Espy was giving directions to her home while Max kept his attention out on the empty road the entire time.

"I see my brother has taken an interest in you." Max said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he asked me out like a hundred times since I find out that I was a girl."

Max skidded to a stop.

He turned and gave Espy a weird look.

"Since you found out you were a girl?" He asked.

"Yeah! I didn't know until that day you and-"

"Wait, stop. You think you're a girl?"

"Well yeah! You said it yourself remember?" Espy didn't understand where this was going. Max shook his head in disbelief before moving the car again.

"I thought you were pretending to be a girl. Like one of those femboys."

"Femboys?" Espy asked.

"Yeah, a boy that looks like a girl but isn't." Espy still didn't understand. She did but she didn't at the same time. Her entire world was crumbling. She... no he felt so right dressing up and applying make up like an actual girl. But now that facade was crumbling, fast.

"So y-you're saying that?"

"Espy. You're a boy."


End file.
